


Hang in there

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: toritam suspension play, for a req that is old as the hills, I'm sorry and here ya go





	Hang in there

“Last chance to back out,” Tori says as she adjusts the final strap on Tamara.

 

Tamara looks at her, eyes calm, not a hint of nervousness. That’s her girl.

 

“Tori we talked about this for hours for weeks leading up to this, I am fine, and I am going to continue to be fine as long as you remember what I told you about my boundaries,” Tamara said. Tori’s shoulders slope a little and Tamara sighs in relief at the prospect of this finally moving forward.

 

She’s in a rather revealing position, fully naked and leaning back with her legs being held apart by four separate straps, one below each knee and one about mid-thigh. Her arms are tied behind her back and she’s essentially helpless. Which is fine.

 

She knows Tori like the back of her hand and she trusts her, they may not be vanilla but this is definitely the most out there thing they’ve done yet. And it’s all good, she trusts that if anything goes wrong, Tori will know her limits and stop, or at least listen to her signals.

 

“Okay pretty girl, just one last thing, safeword?” Tori says as she comes around to brush a stray lock of hair out of Tamara’s face.

 

“Tori’s a fucking whore commie,” Tamara says, then grins. Only to have it die when she sees Tori glaring down at her. And not the sexy kind of glare either, it’s the “I’m actually pissed and we are going to take this outside the bedroom” kind of look.

 

“Tamara if you can’t take this seriously I can’t do this with you,” Tori said folding her arms across her chest.

 

Tamara wilts a little further and damn if Tori doesn’t want to just forgive and forget, but not with this kind of thing. It’s only going to hurt more in the long run if she’s lazy about proper behavior.

 

“Sorry, safeword’s checker.”

 

“Good girl, alright, you okay to start,” Tori says. Tamara nods. At that her voice drops to a low purr, “Okay then, did you do the prep work I asked you to?”

 

Tamara’s face heats up as she looks off to the side, avoiding Tori’s gaze. “’Course I did,” she mumbles.

 

Tori moves back to put a hand between Tamara’s spread legs, she moved two fingers between her lips and pushed into Tamara, scissoring gently. She met little do no resistance. She moved her hand down to Tori’s ass to find it in a similar state.

 

“Good girl, did it make you horny to play with yourself like that?” Tori asked as she pulled out her fingers. She moved her other hand to gently cup Tamara’s exposed breast, thumbing at a nipple. “Did you think about me?”

 

Tamara just let out a soft whimper and didn’t respond, Tori noted the way her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, the way her legs shook a little bit. She smiled to herself. They were just getting started.

 

“You’ve been quiet a naughty girl, with a bad mouth, how about we fix that?” Tori said, and then got up to retriever her box from the closet. It was a simple looking thing, grey and unassuming. About the size of a nightstand laying on its side. Tori opened it up and pulled out a few things, a riding crop, a vibrator, and a pack of wipes. She cleaned off the hand that had previously been inside Tamara, dropping the wipe into a small trashcan by her bedside. She slicked up the vibrator, this rather large and ribbed red monstrosity.

 

“Okay Tamara, we are going to play a game, it’s like the old put a quarter in the swear jar, but you get a hit from the crop instead, okay?” Tori said, waving the crop in front of Tamara’s face so that she could see it.

 

“Fuck off,” Tamara spat, glaring at her with those heated black eyes as a loose strand of hair fell back into her face. Tori swung almost on reflex, laying a nice hit against Tamara’s upper thigh.

 

“Fuck!” Tamara yelped in response and that one got her another hit, this time with Tori’s hand covering Tamara’s mouth.

 

“Careful there, you’re going to make my arm tired if you don’t watch your tongue,” Tori said as she released Tamara to let her catch her breath. She moved back to get the vibrator and pushed it into Tamara’s ass, watching as she managed to take in each ridge until finally she had just the base sticking out. She delivered a hit to the inside of Tamara’s thigh as the last ridge popped in when she let out a soft, almost inaudible little “fuck”.

 

It was this cute high pitched little whisper and Tori almost didn’t want to punish her for it. Almost.

 

Tori switches the vibrator a notch higher and that has all sorts of pretty noises coming out of Tamara’s mouth. Occasionally there’s this little “fff” or “ssshhhh” sound and Tori guesses it’s probably the start of a cuss and then Tamara thinking better of it.

 

When things are going good for a considerable amount of time, Tori decides to up the pressure a little bit. She moves in closer and grips the base of the vibrator, moving it in and out, upping the speed little by little. That really gets Tamara talking to her. Tori watches as Tamara looks down at her, face pinched and a little panicked.

 

“Sh- Tori, oh god, f-f- not… not fair,” she whines out. Close, but no cigar. Tori moves closer and spreads Tamara, breath ghosting her cunt, and Tamara is trying, trying so hard to close her legs because she’s done for, she knows she is. Tori has got her exactly where she wants, and Tamara knows there’s no mercy or give to be had unless she asks for it.

 

Her cheeks are crimson and she squeezes them shut in embarrassment as Tori runs a finger through all the fluid that has been accruing at her entrance. She rubs the heel of her palm against it, showing Tamara how shiny it is when she pulls her hand away.

 

“What a dirty girl, look at how wet you are for me. Is this because you like having something in your ass so much?” Tori says, giving the toy in Tamara an especially rough thrust, turning it just a little. “Or maybe you want a couple more hits from the crop, go ahead and be a bad little girl if that’s what you want.”

 

Tamara lets out a long tortured moan. Her chest is moving up and down rapidly and those noises are increasing in pitch and frequency.

 

“Fuck, Tori I just want you-,” Tori interrupts her with another slap from the whip, and Tamara’s entire train of thought just kind of derails at that sensation, and she isn’t really sure what’s coming out of her mouth after that because whatever it is, it’s getting her hits, but Tori is also licking at her cunt and moving the vibrator, and god that feels good, so maybe she is doing something right.

 

She feels Tori’s tongue in her, pushing in with the vibrator as Tori’s other hand starts to rub her clit and it’s too much but her hands are behind her back and her legs are forcibly spread, so Tamara just resigns herself to trying to take everything that Tori is handing her.

 

Until she can’t and she feels herself coming and lets out this stream of obscenities mixed in with sprinklings of Tori’s name and then she catches sight of Tori pulling up the whip and she feels her entire body lock up and she is fumbling, fumbling for that stupid fucking word that will save her from, god, she must have said somewhere in the realm of ten to fifteen swear words. 

 

Eventually she realizes she has completely forgotten it, her brain just threw out her only savior in this situation, so she lets herself lock up and just braces for Tori’s hits. And braces. And braces. For hits that never come. Instead she gets a soft hand on her face and Tamara opens eyes she didn’t even know were shut.

 

“Hey, you okay? If you are we can keep going, but you didn’t really look okay,” Tori asks, and her thumb is rubbing Tamara’s cheek and the next thing she knows her eyes are brimming over and she wants nothing more than to scrub at the stupid tears falling down her face. Tori has her coming down pretty quick after that, her hands untied and as soon as that’s done Tamara’s arms are around her shoulders pulling in close.

 

Tori rubs her back and asks, “Did I go too far, did you hurt something?”

 

She feels Tamara shake her head, “No, no it’s not anything like that. I just, I forgot the word and it was maybe a little too fast for the first time, and I’m sorry I couldn’t keep up.”

 

Tori let Tamara babbled against her for a little bit before she gave her a firm pat on the back and hushed her.

 

“It’s fine, don’t apologize for that, it just means maybe we need better communication and we need to go a bit slower.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tori sits with Tamara until she feels like pulling her head off her shoulder, she leans it against Tori’s chest instead and looks up at her, offering a small smile. Tori smiles back down at her and runs a hand through her hair, pulling out her scrunchie so Tamara’s hairs falls down to hit her shoulders.

 

“I like when you wear it down, why don’t you do it more often? You’re so pretty like this,” Tori murmurs softly as Tamara sits up and pulls herself out of Tori’s lap.

 

Tamara shrugs, “Don’t really think about it much, just want my hair out of my face.”

 

She reaches out and pulls out Tori’s hair tie, only to find that the mass of hair it held up seemed to defy gravity and stay right where it was. Tamara stifled a giggle. Tori grinned.

 

“Yeah I get it my hair is messy, you’re one to talk.”

 

“What are you-,” Tamara began only to find Tori’s hand in her hair rubbing furiously, making it matt and stick up oddly in all places. Tamara let out an annoyed cry only to be placated as Tori kissed her. She lets off only when Tamara is out of breath and panting.

 

When she goes to get another kiss she gets a flick on the nose and Tamara rolling over on the bed.

 

“I’m tired, let me go to sleep.”

 

She hears soft snoring within two minutes. Tori can’t believe…. She sighs and smiles to herself and then scoots closer to Tamara, wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her closer. Tamara lets out a very unladylike grunt while still asleep, and Tori has to stifle a laugh so she doesn’t wake her.

 

She just lets herself doze as Tamara does the same thing, inches away, and it’s perfect. She doesn’t think she could dream of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> come fill my inbox with baguettes over @plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
